GoT: Mate Adventurers
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Yokai are in Westeros and end up as mates for main characters (AU)
1. Direwolf & Wendigo n Arya & Myrcella

Outside the walls of the ancestral home of the Starks known as Winterfell, two girls were making their way to the castle. Normally they would be talking with one another making jokes as they walked but they were stoned dead drunk thanks to a flask they had been given (curtesy of Theon's dumbass).

"S-sorry I'm *hic* a b-bad h-host..." Arya Stark said to her traveling buddy... totally drunk.

"N-no I *hic* s-shouldn't h-have *hic* gotten y-you into this m-mess" Said a equally drunk Myrcella Baratheon.

"You *hic* betcha, I expected myself to d-die so I though 'h-hey *hic* I might as well go out blaze of glory and get something to dull the pain before I go to my death. B-boy did it help *hic* I can barely understand what emotion is right now!" The underage drunk Stark giggled as she teetered on the spot with the princess.

For those who are confused, Arya and Myrcella both were stuck with assholes (Theon and Joffrey) and felt very frustrated in till they found a silver flask and stared drinking from it and instantly felt the drunken effects happen, now the two of them were walking around in the forest blindly.

The girls wobbled slightly as their brains failed to comprehend the sudden movement and drunkenly walked into the entrance of a open clearing and bumps the into something large and furry.

Arya took one look at the creature she bumped into, black and silver in color, larger then her with sharp teeth and hunting eyes that would make... and laughed. She slumped back onto the grassy floor unceremoniously and pulled out a flask that was hidden in her sleeve and drunk deeply.

"S-so... what did they do to get you here?" The girl said abruptly

The Direwolf's head turned in confusion... more like a big puppy than a deadly wolf.

"W-we *hic* aren't s-so different actually... I was forced to do things, in front of *hic* nice people to dance like a m-monkey"

Arya continued to speak her stream of drunken consciousness, talking of tales about stupid abandoning friends & sister and how her mother was a half the time idiot or asshole... this proceeded for about fifteen minutes.

As this was going on Myrcella was talking about her shitty life to the white and black furred creature in front of her, unlike the one in front of Arya, which is Direwolf, this was a large furred creature with antlers with three glowing holes in them and looked to be leaking some clear substances, it's glowing white jack-o-lantern like face dazed down at her, its a long body and even longer tail coiled itself around her.

"You are an odd humans, did you know that?" A voice spoke up, husky and slightly pitched. Arya and Myrcella looked around in confusion, but soon her eyes looked up with recognition only a drunk person could attain.

"O-oh *hic*, I suppose Direwolves can t-talk then? H-has anyone told you you have a nice voice?" Arya ask the Direwolf.

"Too many females have done so... that is one of the reasons I fake being a nesting father. Do you know how hard it is finding just the right wolf pup to copy into a pile of believable litter?" The Direwolf replied.

"Lucky you" The antler creature muttered

"I don't, but I know how hard it is to f-find a thread to a spec-*hic*-ific hole in a bunch of other holes... they were flying too, it was super weird" The wild Stark girl said back.

"I suppose that fits the situation... somewhat" The Direwolf returned

"Would you like *hic* s-some? I heard its nice to share a drink with your killer before you *hic* go o-out" Arya asked as she presented the flask to the two Snow creatures, who had come increasingly closer during the allotted time

"You know what? We could actually use a drink... give use a moment."

From underneath the dragons an odd circle formed... which proceeded to absorb the old forest beings, causing it to vanish. A few moments later the circle pulled something out... but it wasn't the two.

It was two boys. A very nice looking and handsome boys. The first looks to be 15 years old with lightly tanned brown skin, his slit eyes were bright hazelnut and his long slick back hair was glossy jet black and tied into a ponytail, he stood around 5'4 in height, he wore a thin maple orange jacket with a large silver fur pellet cape hanging off his shoulder, underneath he wore a black vest with a white long sleeve dress shirt and black cargo pants and black combat boots, though from under the fur cape was a ten to eleven foot long black and white furred tail swayed back n forth, covering his face was a hand stitched hood with holes for a pair of black wolf ears coming out of his head and a black Chinese wolf mask with blue markings. Underneath the fur cape was a large crossbow the size of his torso clipped to his back.

The other looked to be around 14 or 15 years old who stood around 4'7 in height. He wore a heavy silver overcoat with a black fur rimmed hood, sleeves, and collar that covered the majority of his body down past his black short shorts with a deer tail poking out, from the confinement of his hood came long deer like ears and a black, dark blue hued spiky mane of hair that came down to his shoulders with a pair of antlers coming out of his skull, from his knees down was covered in black, blue hued fur with hooves replacing his feet. In his hands was a hooked staff that held a sphere that contained a blue soul flame inside.

Their bodies was muscular... but the girls gaze was mostly staring at the barely covered tails and ears/horns, the antler teen still and the large furred creature behind him and it hovered over him protectively.

"I've never heard about Direwolves becoming humanish be*hic*fore, how d-did you do that?" Arya asked, her inner surprise getting blocked out by her current drunken state

"Let's say I'm quite rare Direwolf, that will be all I tell you. Now give me that flask" The Wolf teen said

The young Stark handed the humanoid direwolf the flask, who took a huge gulp. A moment later he belched, releasing a huge mist of frost into the air before passing it to the antler humanoid.

"That is some strong stuff, how can a little girls like you handle this?"

"The cupboard was where my uncle kept his booze... I got really thirsty sometimes and I didn't know what it *hic* was" Myrcella giggled.

"Cupboard? Tell me more"

Myrcella and Arya did so. Telling the two boys the living conditions they had to deal with in their life as they drank with the two boys.

"If I wasn't worried about me and my siblings being hunted down by humans with magic I would kill them myself... but I have to say they raised a cute little pups..." The Direwolf teen said, his words slightly slurred as he took a swig of the amber liquid... which didn't appear to stop flowing from the normal sized flask.

"Are you *hic* hitting on me?" Arya asks the wolf teen.

"Would you mind if I was?" The wolf teen barks.

Arya didn't reply in a conventional way... and instead tackled the Direwolf-in-human-form to the ground with a force surprising for her short body and planted a deep kiss on the wolf's lips. The kiss grew stronger as the Direwolf accepted it too, pulling the girl deeper into his grasp with his cape, covering both of them with its large span.

Myrcella and the antler teen boy looked at each other. The princess got up and planted a deep kiss on the boy's lips as well. The antler teen accepted it too, pulling the girl deeper into his grasp with his large creature covering the two like a tent.

Five minutes passed before the cover of teens cape/creature unfurled, revealing that Arya and Myrcella was snoring cutely atop of their respective teens arms.

The forest beings in human form stood up a few moments later, carefully moving the sleeping girls into a comfortable carry position in their arms.

With one more look at those each other, the forest boys look at each other for a moment before heading off directly towards Winterfell, which the girl's drunken ramblings had clued them into.

[*The next day*]

Arya Stark awoke with a semi-banging headache.

"Urgh... what barreled over me?" The girl moaned as she massaged her forehead.

"I should be asking you that... you are rather aggressive when you want to be, my little pup"

The Stark's eyes blew wide open as she turned in her bed, her gaze meeting ones reminiscent of a silver Direwolf's.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her.

"Oh gods... I had sex with a wolf boy"

"It was more of a heavy petting... with biting from one of us. You have quite the fangs, by the way" The Direwolf replied.

"Oh... shit sorry... I never did seem to catch you name."

"Kaiz, my name is Kaiz"

"Right. Kaiz... sorry for talking your ear off... yesterday night?" Arya apologized.

"Nothing to say sorry for, pup. It was a breath of fresh air to me, I've mostly been hearing the 'hey look at me, I have the biggest body for you' or 'look at me, I can protect my litter better' from attempted mates my entire wolf life" The silver Direwolf replied, letting out a bark chuckle later. "Of course, none of that matters now that I've found you"

"What do you mean by 'now that I've found you'?" Arya commented

"That's easy, just take a look at your shoulder" The girl did so... and squeaked a little as she saw a small, red Direwolf tattoo starting from her shoulder and curling into her neck "I marked you as mine, and you did the same to me"

The Direwolf teen slipped off part of the blanket he covered himself with, revealing a similar marking, but the Direwolf was more slender and its fur were feathered.

"This means that we are together now. And if anyone takes you away from me... I'll just have to rip them limb from limb"

"Oh... oh..." Arya whispered to herself as her cheeks turned almost the same color as the tattoo on her neck. "I... I'm..."

"Why would you need to worried. You're mine now. Nothing else matters in this moment"

"You won't want me soon, you'll see that I'm a uncute..." The girl hissed out quietly.

The silver Direwolf cuts her off, "Whoever planted those thoughts in your cute, little mind will face my ice and fangs soon. I wouldn't have completed the marking if I didn't find you worth it. I would have probably killed you if you didn't interest me"

Arya's blush grew stronger. Even if the Kaiz's words weren't exactly orthodox... something about them still made her feel warm.

But maybe that was just the Direwolf man very close to her in her own bed.


	2. Fatherly Echidna and Silver Targaryen

The two Targaryens gasped in shock and surprise. But then, that was perfectly understandable.

After all, they were seeing a dragon for the first time in their lives.

The scales of the beast were pitch black, save for the purple that decorated the wings and underbelly. It was a little bit bigger than a horse, wings aside, which it has four of, and looked rather scrawny. Chains and bands of metal held it down, and a metal band around its mouth acted as a muzzle of sorts. It opened the eye facing them, the Sapphire orb peering at them balefully... though Illyrio seemed to note a brief moment of surprise when it saw Daenerys, a minute widening of the eye. Maybe struck by her beauty? Perhaps there was some truth to the old fairytales of dragons abducting beautiful princesses.

Once Viserys had recovered his wits, he turned to Illyrio, a pleased smirk on his face. "A very fine gift indeed, Illyrio. I presume the chains are a precaution?"

"Indeed, Your Grace," Illyrio said, thankful that the Beggar King didn't protest their usage. "We came across the dragon just outside of Pentos. Mercenaries loyal to me found it, comatose but alive. I had been negotiating for the purchase of fossilized dragons' eggs from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai as a gift, but this rather serendipitously came to us."

Viserys nodded, and then approached the dragon. Despite his arrogance, he did so with considerable caution. "Strange" he mused. "I had dreamed all my life of obtaining a dragon. But the reality does not quite meet the dream. Was it like this when you found it?"

"Yes. By what accounts we have found, the dragon is an adolescent, or at least the equivalent. I should also warn you, Your Grace, that the dragon is very intelligent"

Viserys scoffed. "Intelligent? As in able to think and speak? Don't be absurd. They're beasts"

The Wyvern shifts it's head, "_**If I am a beast, what does that make you, boy?"**_

Viserys all but leapt back. "It spoke!"

"_**Yes, I spoke. And so dose you**_" The Wyvern glared at Viserys, "_**And I will not be your pet"**_

Viserys, true to form, sneered. "How dare you speak back to me?! Even if you are capable of speech, your place is as my mount, as I take back the throne that is rightfully mine! You have no say in the matter!"

Daenerys watched as the dragon... well, awoke the dragon, as her brother put it so often. She feared it, and yet, this bound dragon with those sapphire eyes was baiting him! She knew he would punish the dragon mocking him, just as he punished her for slights both real and imagined.

The dragon lying here was magnificent, though to hear it speak was a surprise. They never did in the histories. Fairytales were another matter, of course, but this one could. And it hated her brother with a passion.

_**"Oh? I don't have a say**_?" The Wyvern rumbled snarky. "_**Let me guess you will say something like I don't know, 'just wait till my father hears about this' right? Oh, wait. Your father's dead Viserys Targaryen. And you are your father's... son**_" The black and purple hissed

"Silence!" Viserys screamed. "I will not hear another word from you, beast, unless I order it!"

_**"Too bad..."**_ The Wyvern hums, "_**Because I don't want to be SILENT!"**_ The Wyvern shrugged off the chains and metal bars, shaking them off like a dog shaking off water from its fur. As it rose, it spoke much more clearer, "_**The moment I let a welp like you ride, let alone order a dragon will be the day in keel over and die**_!" Arcs of electricity shot off the Wyvern and it gave a loud roar at Viserys.

Viserys immediately fled, pushing Dany behind him to act as a human shield, causing her to stumble and fall near the Wyvern. The Magister seemed more inclined to try and help her, until the Wyvern reached over with a clawed hand, and slammed it down between the two, "_**Dany is**_ _**MINE**_!" it snarled.

Dany was confused. The dragon had called her brother by name, now that she came to think about it, but maybe Mopatis had mentioned their names before. But how could it know her nickname?

The Magister fled up the stairs, though not before saying, "I doubt you can escape yet, even with fire and flight" Then, he left.

At that, the Wyvern closed its eyes, and then gently placed Dany on her feet. For some reason, though, she didn't scramble away. Perhaps it was because the expression on the dragon's face was no longer fierce and furious, but rather, tired and regretful_**. "I'm sorry, Dany" **_it said. "_**I didn't want to hurt you. But after what I saw of your brother I thought you could use some space from him"**_

Dany looks the Wyvern in its eyes, they held a soft caring vibe that seemed out of place. The Wyvern closed its eyes and from underneath the Wyvern an odd circle formed... which proceeded to absorb the winged reptilian being, causing it to vanish. A few moments later the circle pulled something out... but it wasn't the dragon.

A 17 year old looking male with Moon pale Caucasian skin, his eyes were bright molten golden with neon green slit pupils and his long glossy black hair reached the midsection of his back with a pair of pointy elf ears poking out of his hair, he stood around 5'4 in height. He wore a black kimono Yukata with long white hued sleeves and a dress shirt underneath with black dress pants hidden by the kimono. He didn't wear any foot water as his feet and left them bare. From under the kimono was a massive twenty foot long snake tail in place of his legs, with purple striped decorating that back and dark purple underbelly. The other noticeable things about him was the vertical eye tattoo on his forehead and two cobras jetting out of the back of his skull and coiling around his arms.

The Echidna smiles at the shocked Targaryen.

"Nice to finally meet you Dany"


	3. Wild Grizzly and Stark Bastred

Chapter III: Wild Grizzly and Stark Bastred

(Before Arya and Myrcella runs into their mates)

Jon Snow was out of Winterfell on a horse looking for his sister and the princess. Xeno had informed him quickly that he couldn't find the girls and he trusted him out of anyone to find them since most was drunk at the moment. Jon had left immediately on horseback was just making his way to the the stone bridge that had a creek underneath it when a girl came stumbling from the woods and collapse in the middle of the road. Jon immediately stopped his horse so he wouldn't run the girl over. He got off his horse and carefully made his way to the girl, after all she could be a wildling.

She had the light Caucasian skin with feral raven black that reached her shoulders, she was clutching a vase of some kind in her left arm, she stood around 4'10 in height, she also wore little clothing but enough to keep her modest, covering her growing C-Cup chest was a makeshift tube top from black animal fur and covering her black panties were black spar shorts and Faulds made from animals fur with sheep's wool surrounding the edges, she also wore a tattered black cape with circular furred shoulder guards that matched her Faulds, her forearms and legs were covered with black fur that resembles bear paws with silver belts strapped to paws forearms. The girl brings her right paw up to her unkept shoulder length black hair and scratches one of her bear ears. Though the multiple scars the girl has catches ones attention the most.

She reopened her eyes and turned, Jon gasped. Her eyes were big and yellow. They were the most beautiful golden color he had ever seen.

She moved quickly like a feral animal in a low crouch, she moves back slightly when she sees the sword Jon carrying and pulls out two short swords while keeping her distance.

"Vin khar!?" She demands (Who are you!?)

Jon stares at the girl. She didn't move or speak like a Wildling, nor have he ever see a Wildling wield unique weapons, high quality weapons as well. He draws his sword and the wild girl reacts quickly by diving forward at Jon like a charging bull and slams into him, knocking the both of them to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Jon threw the girl off of him and takes up his sword again to block a strike from the girl's sword. She grins and hooks her sword onto Jon's sword before ripping the blade from his hands into the ground between before pulling a surprising Judo throwing him over her shoulder and straddling him down with her sword reared back. She thrusts the sword down but Jon catches her wrist and throws her onto her back and gets on top of her and tries holds her down in till she plants her feet on his chest and shoves him off of her before getting back up.

The wild girl sprang backward and hurled three throwing knifes at Jon, who strafed to his left and grabbed a piece of wood laying around and let the knifes be embedded in the wood before pulling them out and lobbing a them back at her. In a move befitting any sword-bearing action flick, the wild girl unsheathed a long sword (Estoc) much larger than her short swords from her back and with three expert strokes, she cut each knife down, leaving them in metal shards on the ground.

By the time she was done, though, Jon was already in her face and had his sword back in hand. Just as the wild girl swung in retaliation, Jon raised his sword and the Estoc halted before it could reach his throat.

With a push, Jon shoved the wild girl away from him and lunged with the sword in hand. The blade didn't even come close to hitting the wild, who simultaneously ducked and twisted her body to plant a whirling kick to Jon's side. Jon staggered, but didn't fall and sidestepped to avoid a thrust from the wild girl's sword. He moved away quickly from a sweeping kick from the wild girl, then decided that fighting this girl with that large blade was probably not the smartest move...

The wild girl charged at Jon and swung the two blades at the Stark Bastred with a overhead strike to cleave the bastred in two. Jon quickly sidestepped the blades and let it imbedded itself into the group before Jon planted his foot firmly on the woman's sword to keep her in place. The wild girl groans as she lets go of her sword and goes for her short swords instead and swings the swords down but Jon catches her wrist and throws her onto her back and gets on top of her and holds her down in a very... inappropriate position.

The wild girl blushed brightly, "Tkven itsit ... tu chemi kmari gindoda, sheidzleba ase rom tkva" She said softly, Jon might not know what she is saying but he gets a general feeling what she's saying. (You know... if you wanted to be my husband you could have just said so)

"Got a name?" She asks, Jon was surprised for a moment as he understood what she said, and thanks to that surprise she was able to kick Jon off of her and jump on top of him, "Mines Kalani, Kalani T. Marrón Brown" She said with a wide smile.

Jon looked at the Wildling like girl for a moment, she had rather sharp looking teeth in Jon opinion but he noticed how... clean they were! She definitely wasn't a Wildling from how she moved, that and her clothing seems to different from a Wildling clothing, and white.

"So... about that name?" Kalani asks again, she leans in closer to Jon for an expected answer from him.

"Jon Snow"

Kalani grins even more widely, showing off her razor sharp teeth some more, "Jon Snow ay?" She gets off of Jon and pulls him to his feet with shocking ease, "Perfect name for my new husband!"

Jon's eyes widen,'Husband!?' "Husband?"

Kalani nods, "Ay! You beat me and pinned me to the ground like a rough lover!" Kalani said with a laugh, "Nyah! You practically asked my hand in marriage!"

Right, Jon had found a crazy wild girl and now saying he's her new husband.

"I refu-"

"And this is something you can't refuse" Kalani said with a dead expression on her face.

"Why not?" The Stark Bastard asks, surprised at the sudden change of expressions

"Traditional among my people and tribe/clan" She said casually, "It applies to both men and women! So man up and accept it Jon Snow!"


End file.
